The present invention relates generally to production of layered structures with layers in which charge carriers are transported. For example, the layered structures can be light-interactive devices such as photosensing arrays.
A multitude of layered structures with charge carrier transport layers have been proposed for various uses. For example, several techniques have been proposed for photosensing applications.
Someya, T., Kato, Y., Iba, S., Noguchi, Y., Sekitani, T., Kawaguchi, H., and Sakurai, T., “Integration of Organic FETs With Organic Photodiodes for a Large Area, Flexible, and Lightweight Sheet Image Scanners”, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 52, No. 11, November 2005, pp. 2502-2511, describe a manufacturing process for image scanners in which an organic FET matrix and a photodiode matrix are manufactured separately on different plastic films and then laminated with each other using a silver paste patterned by a microdispenser or using anisotropic conductive films. The photodiode matrix includes a layer of p-type semiconductor of copper phthalocyanine and a layer of n-type semiconductor of 3,4,9,10-perylene-tetracarboxylic-diimide (PTCDI), and photoresponse is limited by transport of photogenerated carriers in organic layers.
Street, R. A., Graham, J., Popovic, Z. D., Hor, A., Ready, S., and Ho, J., “Image sensors combining an organic photoconductor with a-Si:H matrix addressing”, Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids, 2002, pp. 1240-1244, describe bi-layer sensors include a generator layer deposited first and then overcoated with a transparent hole transport layer. The generator layer could be benzimidazole perylene (BZP) deposited by vacuum evaporation; a hydroxyl gallium phthalocyanine (HO-GaPc) dispersion in VMCH, deposited by dip-coating; or a titanyl phthalocyanine (TiOPc) dispersion in BM-S, deposited by dip-coating. The transport layer could be tetraphenyldiamine (TPD) in a binder, deposited by blade-coating or dip-coating. Amorphous silicon TFTs are used for addressing, but future devices might use organic TFTs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,632 describes an organic optoelectronic device that includes a solution coatable thin film having a hole transporting material, an electron transporting material, and a photogenerating component uniformly dispersed in it.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for layered structure in which layers transport charge carriers.